


Playing Cupid isn't easy

by Camille_Comic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a wingman, F/F, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Comic/pseuds/Camille_Comic
Summary: Blake plays wingman for Ilia and Ruby, hoping to  put a end to this pining and get the two girls together.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Lovesick Pink

“-And have you seen her cute freckles!” Ruby exclaims, rolling off the cat faunus’s bed and hitting the wooden floor with a thud.

“Yes I have Ruby,” Blake responds as she watches the young girl lay on the floor holding Ilia’s jacket close to her chest.

“-And she gave me her jacket!” Ruby squeals, holding the jacket even tighter, “The advice you gave worked!”

“I see that,” She responds,”So did you manage to ask her out?”

“Uh, ah-ha, about that..” Ruby awkwardly trails off, “I may have gotten flustered after she gave me her jacket then ran off.”

Blake sighs and facepalms, “Ruby-” her scroll rings and interrupts, Ilia’s name on the caller ID.

“Hold on Ruby, I need to go answer this.” She says as she gets up and goes out the door, barely managing to avoid stepping on Ruby on the way out.

“Yeah Ilia-” 

“I GAVE HER MY JACKET AND SHE LOOKED SO CUTE IN IT AND I WANTED TO KISS HER BUT-” Ilia shouts, her skin turns a bright shade of pink as she interrupts Blake.

“But she ran off?” She asks.

“Huh? How did you guess?” Ilia questions as she paces around her room, her skin changing between bright pinks and it's normal color. Sun is sitting on her bed and grinning, amused by how flustered she is.

“Don't look at me like that Sun!” She scolds the monkey Faunus, throwing a pillow at him as her skin temporarily changes to a deep red.

“Hey!” He shouts as he catches the pillow, falling back onto the bed.

“Anyway, how did you guess!” She asks.

“A Faunus’s intuition I guess.” Blake slyly says, “ I think you should ask her out tonight.”

“I could never!” Ilia shouts falling back into her chair, her skin changes back to the lovesick pink.


	2. "Playing Cupid"

“But you could!” Blake says, “You obviously are in love with her.”

“Is it really that obvious?” She asks, even though she already knows the answer.

“Yes, so how about you call her and ask her out!” Blake replies, “I doubt she'll say no.”

“Okay! Yeah, yeah I could  _ totally _ do this.” Ilia says before abruptly hanging up.

“Bye?” Blake says to no one, she walks back into her dorm and sees Ruby still cuddling with the jacket.

“It even smells like her!” Ruby shouts as Blake enters.

“I wonder why,” Blake says sarcastically.

Ruby’s phone dings with a text from Ilia, “Do you want to go out tonight?” it reads.

“OH MY GOD” Ruby shouts as she finishes reading the text, “oh my God.”

“What is it?” Blake asks with a grin.

“Okay wait, she probably means go out as friends.” Ruby sighs as she sits up.

Blake groans and falls back onto her bed.

“What?” She asks.

“Nothing, nothing.” Blake sighs.

“Do you want to come with?” Ruby asks, confused as to why Blake would be upset.

“NO NO NO!” Blake shouts in a panic.

“Blake if you want to come with it's fine.” Ruby says, “I'll tell her you're coming with.”

“NO I-” Blake shouts before turning over and screaming into a pillow.

“Curse Ruby's thoughtfulness.” She mumbles, annoyed that her plan was ruined.

“What was that Blake?” She asks as her phone dings, “Oh! Ilia said okay.”

“Like a regular okay or a okay with a period.” Blake asks.

“All lowercase with a period,” Ruby responds, tilting her head in confusion, “Why does that matter?”

“Don't worry about it.” Blake sighs as she texts Ilia a apology.

“She says we're gonna go to dinner, around 8.” Ruby says as she hops onto Blakes bed.

“Oh god.” Blake sighs.

Blake's scroll dings with a message from Sun, “Playing Cupid wasn't as easy as you thought huh?” it reads.


End file.
